Ascendancy and Eminency
On the first of each month, the City Status of each Clan and Covenant are tallied. The Clan with the most Status is Eminent; the Covenant with the most Status is Ascendant. This gives specific bonuses. 'Clans' 'Daeva' Eminent Daeva are presumed to be welcome wherever they go. Those who feed on humans find it so easy that it uses none of their Downtime hours. Additionally, each Daeva on the Ruling Council can force one other Council member to vote with them on a single issue. Refusal to do so is grounds for losing City Status. 'Gangrel' The Savages recognize the danger of being Eminent: when you're the Alpha dog, the Beta's always looking for an opportunity to take you down. Eminent Gangrel may always spend Willpower to resist an action as if they were aware of it, and receive a +2 bonus on Wits + Composure rolls to determine whether or not they are surprised. (This stacks with the Danger Sense Merit, if possessed.) 'Mekhet' When the Mekhet are Eminent it is difficult to keep secrets from them. Each Eminent Shadow may receive a number of snippets of information about other citizens equal to her dots of City Status. This information is restricted to a character's Precious Mortals, Herd, Resources (and source thereof), and Status Merits. 'Nosferatu' While the Nosferatu are Eminent they can appear or disappear from any outdoor location in the city without being tracked or followed, by use of the Necropolis, the sewers, and various maintenance tunnels. Additionally, each Nosferatu on the Ruling Council can force one other Council member to abstain from voting once. Refusal to do so is grounds for losing City Status. 'Ventrue' When the Lords are Eminent, their business interests are much more difficult to impede. Hardcore Ventrue may add their city status to any Defend action. Additionally, each Ventrue on the Ruling Council can force one other Council member to change their vote. Refusal to do so is grounds for losing City Status. 'Covenants' 'Carthian' When the Revolution is Ascendant, its members can call upon Precious Mortals and other social merits to the value of their effective City Status over the course of the month. A Carthian with City Status 3, for example, could use their Status to acquire Allies (Police) 2, and the Staff Merit for a single month. 'Circle of the Crone' When the Acolytes are Ascendant, they may claim Willpower as if they had an additional Mask, appropriate to their faith. (As a general rule, this will be one of the following: Cult Leader, Deviant, Follower, Guru, Masochist, or Visionary. Acolytes taking advantage of this bonus should inform the ST which they are choosing at the start of the month.) 'Invictus' While the Invictus are Ascendant, their status is very difficult to reduce. Non-Invictus must spend three Status points for every one point they wish to drop a member of the First Estate, and may not remove the last point of City Status from any Invictus member. In addition, the Status of an Invictus Prince is completely inviolate. 'Lancea Sanctum' When the Lancea et Sanctum are Ascendant, they may claim Willpower as if they had an additional Mask, appropriate to their faith. (As a general rule, this will be one of the following: Guru, Idealist, Martyr, Masochist, Monster, or Penitent. Sanctified taking advantage of this bonus should inform the ST which they are choosing at the start of the month.) 'Ordo Dracul' When the Defiant are Ascendant, they flout the rules. Over the course of the month, a Dragon may fail to honor a number of lost Social Maneuvers or violate a number of territory-specific laws up to her City Status. 'Unaligned' In the horrendous and barely-conceivable instance of the Unaligned becoming Ascendant in a domain, prestation loses its meaning, Elysium ceases to be a protected space, and the Traditions are most likely going to be violated. The domain is an outlaw paradise - and a paradise only for the outlaws. 'Rivals' The runner-up Clan and Covenant are determined to be Rivals. It takes two status points to strip status from a member of a Rival group. This is done to ensure that there is viable competition. Category:Ascendancy Category:Eminency Category:Status Category:Politics